Embers - Gluten
by Mr-Spock1
Summary: Nach dem Schulabschluss beginnt etwas vollkommen Neues zwischen Hermione und Minerva HG/MM Femslash, don't like, don't read AUTHORISIERTE ÜBERSETZUNG


_Ich fand die Story so schön, ich musste sie einfach übersetzen..._

_Wider mal ohne Beta - wer einen Tippfehler findet, darf ihn sich einrahmen und aufhängen!_

_Das Original "Embers" ist von der talentierten tigertales_

_Übersetzung: Mr. Spock (Das bin ich)  
_

* * *

**EMBERS – Gluten**

Irgendwie schaffte Hogwarts es, Harry Potters Jahrgang feierlich zu entlassen. Die Feier fand nicht in der Großen Halle statt, weil von dieser nicht mehr viel übrig war. Sie fand auch nicht im Raum der Wünsche statt, weil sich das Schloss, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, weigerte, diesen zu öffnen.

Die Entlassungsfeier fand auf dem Quidditch-Feld statt. Es war ein sonniger, strahlender Tag und die erschöpften Familien versammelten sich, um, wie sie dachten, Hogwarts letztes großes Finale zu feiern.

Aber nein.

Zumindest nicht, wenn es nach Minerva McGonagall ging, die fest entschlossen war, die Schule wieder aufzubauen. Sie hatte unbedingt vor, den Sommer zu nutzen, um möglichst viele Klassenzimmer wieder in einen benutzbaren Zustand zu versetzen. Die Haustürme waren alle recht gut erhalten geblieben, ausgenommen der von Gryffindor, der von grollenden Todessern unter Beschuss genommen worden war.

Aber das war egal, sie würde den Turm besser als vorher hinbekommen. Sie brauchte bloß Hilfe. Als sie die Zeugnisse der verschiedenen Absolventen verteilte, konnte sie nicht anders, als sich zu fragen, wohin ihre Lebenswege sie wohl führen mochten. Eine spezielle Schülerin war für sie von besonderem Interesse…

Hermione Granger.

Oh, wie die junge Hexe herangereift war! Wie sie sich aus der Besserwisserin mit dem buschigen Haarschopf zu der hinreißenden, geistreichen und brillanten Hexe von heute gewandelt hatte. Es verschlug McGonagall den Atem, wenn sie über Hermione nachdachte. Selbstverständlich verschlug alles an Hermione McGonagall den Atem. Albus Dumbledore hatte es genossen, sie immer wieder daran zu erinnern. Es erschien Minerva, als ob er dazu übergegangen war, dieses Thema in ihren letzten Unterhaltungen zu forcieren. Beinahe schon so, als wollte er Minerva auf etwas hinweisen, das sie stur zu ignorieren versuchte.

Nun, sie nahm an, dass es inzwischen nicht mehr darauf ankam. Hermione war gegangen und sie würde sie vermutlich nicht mehr wieder sehen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Die meisten Schüler hatten am Vortag das Schloss verlassen. Nur zwei waren geblieben.

Harry Potter, der sich weigerte, zu den Dursleys zurückzukehren und Hermione Granger, deren Eltern bei einem Todesserangriff vor beinahe einem Jahr getötet worden waren. Beide Schüler weigerten sich, zu gehen. Sie wollten die Schule wieder aufbauen. Bislang wusste niemand, dass sie geblieben waren.

Harry erwachte auf seinem Schlafplatz, einem staubigen Sofa in dem, was vom Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum übrig geblieben war. Im Kamin knisterte schwächlich die Glut des Feuers, das er letzte Nacht entzündet hatte. Er rieb seine Arme, um den Kreislauf in Schwung zu bringen und griff nach seiner Brille. Das erste, das er wahrnahm war die Sonne, die fröhlich durch das Loch im Dach hereinschien, wo früher einmal der Jungenschlafraum gewesen war. Dieser war weggesprengt worden. Die Seite der Mädchen war ziemlich verschont geblieben. Hermione hatte ihm angeboten, die Räume mit ihm zu teilen, da sie die Einzige war, die sie überhaupt benutzte.

Allerdings erlaubte das Schloss ihm nicht, diese Räume zu betreten. Manche Zaubersprüche überstanden sogar eine solche Zerstörung.

Als er Geräusche auf der Treppe hörte, blickte Harry mit seinen grünen Augen in diese Richtung, genau als Hermione gähnend auftauchte und sich den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb.

Ihre Nase kratzend, blickte sie auf und sah ihn starren. Sie war in Shorts und ein T-Shirt gekleidet. Ihre Besitztümer waren unversehrt geblieben und so hatte sie alles, was sie brauchte. Für Harry galt das nicht.

„Es gibt kein fließendes Wasser", bemerkte die junge Hexe und setzte sich neben ihn. Irgendwie hatten die Todesser es fertig gebracht, die gesamte Wasserversorgung abzuschneiden.

"Lass uns mal im Bad der Vertrauensschüler im fünften Stock nachsehen, dieser Raum schafft es irgendwie immer, in einem Stück zu bleiben", schlug Harry vor und erhob sich vom Sofa.

Hermione folgte ihm und sagte: „Lass mich nur eben meine Badesachen holen." Sie stoppte an der Treppe und fügte mit einem Grinsen hinzu: „Ich versuche, eine Robe und ein paar Handtücher für dich aufzutreiben."

Harry nickte dankbar. Er blickte auf seine zerlumpte Kleidung herab. „Ich schätze, ich müsste auch ein paar Klamotten auftreiben."

Einige Minuten später kehrte Hermione mit einer roten Robe zurück, die Ginny Weasley zurückgelassen hatte. Hermione konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Ginny etwas dagegen hätte, wenn Harry sie tragen würde. Sie hatte auch einige Handtücher gefunden, von denen sie nicht sicher wusste, wem sie gehörten. Sie gab Harry das Bündel und sagte: „Lass uns gehen."

Das Paar begegnete auf ihrem Weg in den fünften Stock nicht einer Seele. Nicht einmal die Gemälde rührten sich. Nichts. Es war unheimlich. Als sie ihr Ziel erreichten, hörten sie Wasserrauschen.

"Nun, zumindest etwas funktioniert hier", bemerkte Harry.

In diesem Moment erschien Harrys Hauself Kreacher.

„Master Harry", krächzte er. Harry war erstaunt, dass der Elf überlebt hatte. Als die Hauselfen sich dem Kampf in der Großen Halle angeschlossen hatten, war Harry damit beschäftigt gewesen, gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen.

Er lächelte auf die kleine Gestalt herab.

„Wo bist du gewesen?"

Kreacher kratzte seinen runzligen Kopf.

„Kreacher hat den Hauselfen von Hogwarts geholfen, die Küche und anderes zu reparieren."

Hermiones Augenbrauen hoben sich. "Sie sind geblieben?", rief sie erstaunt aus.

Der Elf nickte. „Sie sind an diesen Ort gebunden. Sie dienen noch immer der Schulleiterin." Er deutete mit einem Klauenfinger auf die Badezimmertür. „Sie ist dort drin. Erschöpft ist sie."

Harry sah Hermione an. "Ich werde mich später waschen. Kreacher muss mir zeigen, was bislang gemacht worden ist und dann können wir entscheiden, was als nächstes erledigt werden muss."

Hermione nickte, als ihr Freund mit dem uralten Hauselfen davonging.

Vorsichtig drückte sie die Tür zum Badezimmer auf, in der Hoffnung, sie möge nicht allzulaut quietschen. Falls Professor McGonagall da drinnen sein sollte, wollte sie sie nicht stören. Leise trat sie ein und spähte um die Ecke.

Minerva McGonagall saß tatsächlich in der swimmingpoolgroßen Badewanne – im Tiefschlaf und glitt langsam unter die Schaumdecke ihres Badewassers.

Aufkeuchend ließ Hermione ihr Bündel fallen und tauchte in den Pool, um direkt neben ihrer Professorin wieder aufzutauchen. Sie fasste McGonagall um ihre Taille und Schultern, gerade als ihr Kopf unter Wasser sank. Das war mehr als ausreichend, um die schlafende Hexe aufzuwecken, die spuckend und hustend wieder auftauchte. Hermione klopfte ihr auf den Rücken, damit sie wieder atmen konnte.

„Sind Sie in Ordnung?", wisperte sie, den Arm immer noch um ihre Professorin geschlungen.

Minerva McGonagall war sich zweier Dinge bewusst: Erstens: Jemand hatte sie davor bewahrt, zu ertrinken und Zweitens: Dieser Jemand stand gleich neben ihr. Sie öffnete ihre smaragdgrünen Augen und sah, dass es sich dabei um Hermione Granger handelte.

„Was machen Sie denn hier?", fragte sie in höchster Verwunderung.

Hermione lächelte, ihre schokoladenbraunen Augen funkelten. „Sie retten."

Die junge Hexe bemerkte, dass ihre frühere Professorin vollkommen unbekleidet war. Sie versuchte, McGonagalls Körper nicht anzustarren, scheiterte aber kläglich als sie die schlimmen Quetschungen und Prellungen an Arm und Brust der älteren Hexe bemerkte.

„Sie sind verletzt!", rief sie aus und löste sich von McGonagall, um sie auf weitere Verletzungen zu inspizieren.

„Miss Granger!", stotterte McGonagall als sie sich bewusst wurde, in welchem Stadium der Nichtbekleidung sie sich befand. Errötend und überaus verlegen tauchte sie mit einem gewaltigen Platschen wieder unter den Badeschaum ab.

Hermione stand neben ihr und sah auf ihre nervöse ehemalige Lehrerin herab.

„Ich bin für ein Bad hergekommen, weil wir im Turm kein Wasser haben. Sie waren hier, eingeschlafen und gingen gerade unter. Ich konnte Sie doch nicht ertrinken lassen, oder?"

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ruhten Hermiones Hände auf ihren wohlgeformten Hüften. Sie trug noch immer ihre Shorts und ihr dünnes T-Shirt, obwohl beides inzwischen klatschnass und das T-Shirt praktisch durchsichtig war.

McGonagall versuchte, ihre Augen abzuwenden, konnte es aber nicht. Das Shirt klebte an Hermiones überraschend üppigen Brüsten und stellte ihre korallenfarbig angehauchten Nippel bis ins letzte exquisite Detail zur Schau, als sie in der Kälte hart wurden.

McGonagall fühlte ein leichtes Kribbeln in sich, als sie auf Hermiones Brüste starrte.

„Nein, das wird nicht passieren!", sagte sie sich selbst und riss ihre Augen von der schönen Frau vor ihr los. Sie erinnerte sich an frühere Unterhaltungen mit Albus and fragte sich, ob der alte Spinner etwas mit ihrer gegenwärtigen Situation zu tun hatte.

Allerdings war der Schaden bereits angerichtet. Hermione hatte gesehen, wohin ihre Mentorin gestarrt hatte und sie hatte McGonagalls Reaktion beobachtet. Grinsend beschloss sie, das zu den Akten zu legen - vorerst.

"Sie sind verletzt", sagte sie und schaute wieder auf die Quetschungen am Körper der Professorin.

McGonagall sah an sich herab. Hermione hatte Recht, sie war verletzt. Hässliche Prellungen und Quetschungen auf ihren Brüsten und Armen. Eine schmerzhafte Fleischwunde zerschnitt ihre linke Brust bis in ihrem Nippel. Eine klaffende Wunde auf ihrer Wange

Hermione runzelte die Stirn, Sorge zeigte sich auf ihrem schönen Gesicht.

„An der Tür ist ein Verbandskasten. Ich hole ihn."

Sie sah, dass ihre Mentorin Anstalten machte, aus dem Wasser zu steigen. Sie streckte die Hand aus und befahl: „Sie bleiben, wo Sie sind!"

Mit erhobenen Brauen gehorchte McGonagall und beobachtete, wie Hermione aus dem Wasser stieg und den Verbandskasten holte. Ihre Shorts klebten an ihrer Haut und betonten einen erfreulich gutgeformten Po. Wieder fühlte Minerva dieses Kribbeln.

„Oh Merlin", flüsterte sie.

Sie konnte hören, wie Albus lachte und spöttisch sagte: „Du weißt, das du sie willst." Sie hatte gegenüber Albus im letzten Jahr zugegeben, dass sie sich zu der brillanten jungen Hexe hingezogen fühlte, dass sie aber auch wusste, dass das zu nichts führen würde. Mühsam hatte sie versucht, ihre Gefühle tief in ihrem Herzen zu vergraben. Doch anscheinend nicht tief genug, denn hier waren sie wieder, um sie daran zu erinnern, dass auch sie nur ein Mensch war.

Hermione konnte McGonagalls umwerfende grüne Augen auf sich spüren, als sie nach dem Kasten griff. Leise lächelnd beschloss sie, dass sie es mochte, von der älteren Hexe angestarrt zu werden. Zumindest wusste sie jetzt, dass Minerva an ihr interessiert war. Sie verharrte neben dem Pool, warf ihrer Mentorin ein sinnliches Lächeln zu und glitt wieder ins Wasser.

Langsam.

Sie ließ ihre Professorin sich an dem Anblick ihrer Kurven weiden, die von ihren nassen Kleidern klar betont wurden, ihre seidigen, sinnlichen Kurven.

McGonagall atmete hörbar ein. Was für ein unglaublicher Körper! Oh Merlin, wo hatte sie ihn bislang versteckt? Wann war das passiert?

Ihre Herzrate beschleunigte sich, als ihr das Blut mit solcher Gewalt ins Gesicht schoss, dass ihre Wunde wieder zu bluten begann.

Bevor sie eine Ahnung hatte, was geschah, griff Hermiones weiche Hand entschieden nach ihrem Kinn und drehte ihren Kopf, um den hässlichen Schnitt genauer anzusehen.

Ihre schokoladenbraunen Augen strahlten Sorge aus als sie den Verbandskasten öffnete, den sie am Rand des Pools abgestellt hatte. Sie griff nach einer Tube Heilsalbe und murmelte: „Das wird ein wenig brennen."

McGonagall nickte, unfähig ein Wort zu sagen, unfähig, ihre Augen von den üppigen Brüsten abzuwenden, die sich sanft an sie drückten. Wieder bemerkte sie die harten Nippel und zuckte plötzlich zusammen als ihre eigenen reagierten, der verletzte pochte, als er sich erhob.

Hermione bemerkte das, zog es aber vor, nichts zu sagen. Sie wusste, dass die ältere Hexe fürchterlich beschämt über die Reaktionen ihres Körpers auf sie war.

Hermione gab zu, dass sie sich von ihrer Mentorin angezogen fühlte. Sie liebte sie... Zutiefst. Innig genug, um ihr jede weitere Peinlichkeit ersparen zu wollen. Sie hatte die Reaktion bekommen, die sie haben wollte und die Antworten auf Fragen, die ihr Herz jubilieren ließen. Minerva McGonagall fühlte sich zu ihr hingezogen! Mehr als das. Nachdem sie in die ausdrucksvollen tiefgrünen Augen ihrer Mentorin gesehen hatte, wusste Hermione eine wichtige Sache mehr…

Ihre Mentorin liebte sie.

Behutsam, wie die Berührung eines Engels, verteilte Hermione die Heilcreme auf McGonagalls Wange. Sie beobachtete, als sie in die Wunde einzog und sie langsam zu schließen begann.  
"Sie werden vermutlich eine Narbe haben, bis das ganz verheilt ist", bemerkte Hermione klinisch.

McGonagall lächelte. „Sie klingen wie Poppy."

Hermione grinste und fügte hinzu: "Falls jemand fragt, sagen Sie, Sie wären in London in eine Kneipenschlägerei verwickelt gewesen."

Minerva kicherte und schmunzelte. Ihre Augen fixierten sich wieder auf Hermiones Brüste und als sie sprach, klang ihre Stimme heiser und leicht mit der Erregung, die sie empfand unterlegt.

„Sie haben meine Frage noch immer nicht beantwortet."

Hermione war damit fertig, die Creme aufzutragen und sah in das schöne, aber ach so erschöpfte Gesicht ihrer Mentorin.

Seufzend, antwortete sie traurig: „Ich habe keinen Ort, an den ich gehen könnte."

McGonagall wurde auf grausame Art an den Tod von Hermiones Eltern vor neun Monaten erinnert.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich habe nicht nachgedacht", flüsterte sie trauervoll und wandte sich Hermione zu, um sanft ihre Hand zu berühren.

Hermione reagierte mit einem fahlen Lächeln. "Ich komme damit klar... Harry und ich haben entschieden, dass wir bleiben und helfen, das Schloss wieder aufzubauen."

Minerva warf einen Blick zur Tür.

„Potter ist hier?"

Hermione lachte weich. "Nicht hier..." Sie schwenkte die Hand herum und fuhr fort: „Er ist mit Kreacher in die Küche gegangen, um die Elfen einzuteilen."

McGonagall nickte. "Oh."

Die junge Hexe richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder darauf, die Wunden ihrer Mentorin zu versorgen.

„Sie haben einen Schnitt... genau hier." Behutsam legte Hermione ihre Hand unter Minervas verletzte linke Brust und hob sie über die Wasseroberfläche.

"Hermione...", begann die ältere Hexe, nur um von einem sanften Flüstern unterbrochen zu werden: „Sch… es ist alles in Ordnung."

Hermione drückte den Tubeninhalt auf die volle, perfekt gerundete Brust ihrer Mentorin.

„Wie gesagt, das wird ein wenig brennen", murmelte sie und verstaute die Tube wieder im Verbandskasten. Mit einer Hand hielt sie behutsam die Brust und benutzte den Daumen der anderen Hand, um die Salbe zart in den Schnitt einzureiben. Sie ignorierte die Schauder, die ihre Mentorin zu unterdrücken versuchte.

„Wie haben Sie das nur gemacht?", fragte sie, um McGonagall von der erotischen Unterspannung abzulenken, die sich zwischen ihnen entfaltete.

McGonagall schluckte krampfhaft. „Als Voldemort einen Fluch auf Kingsley, Slughorn und mich abfeuerte, bin ich auf der Rüstung von Sir Nicolas gelandet."

Damit war der Fast-kopflose Nick gemeint. Dumbledore hatte den exzentrischen Geist gemocht und seine Rüstung als einen Tribut in der Großen Halle aufstellen lassen.

Hermione nickte und nutzte dann ihren Daumen, um die Salbe in den rosigen Nippel ihrer Professorin einzumassieren. Bei dem Kontakt wurde er noch härter und McGonagall entschlüpfte ein Stöhnen. Beschämt sah die ältere Hexe in die sanften braunen Augen ihrer ehemaligen Schülerin und fand dort Verständnis, Akzeptanz und Respekt. Und sie sah noch mehr, etwas Tieferes.

Sie sah Liebe.

"Schhh", besänftigte Hermione, als sie auch weiterhin die Heilsalbe in das empfindliche Fleisch ihrer Mentorin einmassierte.

Minerva McGonagall schloss ihre Augen und lehnte ihren Kopf an Hermiones Schulter.

„Ich bin dieses Kampfs so müde." Sie wimmerte leise, nicht sicher, ob sie vom Kampf gegen Voldemort und das Böse sprach oder von ihrer persönlichen Schlacht gegen die Gefühle, die sie für diese bemerkenswerte junge Frau entwickelt hatte, die gerade ihre Wunden versorgte.

Hermione ließ die nun geheilte Brust sanft wieder sinken und flüsterte: "Ich werde Sie nicht allein lassen." Sanft streichelte sie über müde Stirn der älteren Hexe.

McGonagalls Unterlippe zitterte und langsam rannen Tränen aus ihren smaragdgrünen Augen unter den geschlossenen Lidern. Bislang hatte sie sich nicht erlaubt, auch nur eine Träne zu vergießen. Doch nun? Sie konnte sie nicht mehr zurückdrängen. Nicht vor Hermione. Die junge Hexe vermittelte Minerva ein Gefühl von Trost und Sicherheit, wie sie es seit langer langer Zeit nicht mehr gehabt hatte. Sie gab Minerva das Gefühl, das es in Ordnung war, ihre Verteidigung fallen zu lassen, wenn auch nur für eine kurze Weile.

Hermione zog Minerva in ihre Arme. „Ich bin hier."

Sie fühlte, wie heiße Tränen über ihr eigenes Gesicht rannen als McGonagall in keuchende Schluchzer ausbrach.

Hermione hielt ihre Mentorin eine ganze Weile und ließ die ältere Frau ihre aufgestauten Emotionen herausweinen. Sie empfand ein heftiges Gefühl von Zufriedenheit, dass Minerva es sich erlaubte, ausgerechnet vor ihr zusammenzubrechen. Schließlich verebbten die Schluchzer zu einem Schniefen.

Die dunkelhaarige Hexe öffnete die Augen und fand warme, schokoladenbraune Augen, die sie zärtlich ansahen.

„Oh Hermione...", begann sie.

Sie spürte sanfte Finger an ihren Lippen als die junge Hexe flüsterte: „Sch, es ist in Ordnung."

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich... Wir müssen..."

Hermione nickte. "Ich weiß. Wir müssen darüber reden…" Sie deutete auf ihre gegenwärtige Situation.

Minerva nickte. "Ich weiß, ich sollte darüber entsetzt sein, aber irgendwie bin ich es nicht", wisperte sie.

Hermione beugte sich vor und hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf die frische Narbe auf Minervas Wange, dann zog sie sich zurück und griff nach der Seife auf einem nahen Regal. Sie erspähte Minervas Waschlappen am Rande des Pools, ergriff ihn und schäumte ihn ein.

Minerva sah zu, wie ihre junge Schülerin Anstalten machte, sie zu baden. Sie fuhr mit dem Waschlappen sanft über ihre Arme und Schultern. Sie wusch sorgfältig jeden einzelnen Finger. Sanft ließ sie das Tuch über Minervas Brustkorb und über ihre Brüste gleiten, berührte sie ehrfürchtig. Die junge Hexe führte den Waschlappen langsam über Minervas angespannte Bauchmuskeln und an ihren Seiten hinab. Dann hielt sie inne, ihre Hand auf der Hüfte ihrer Mentorin und wartete.

Direkt in Hermiones ernste braune Augen schauend, verstand Minerva, worauf die junge Hexe wartete. Sie nickte leicht und spreizte die Beine mit einem tiefen Seufzer.

Seufzend über das Privileg, das ihr gerade gewährt wurde, fuhr Hermione mit dem Waschlappen sanft über Minervas dunkle Locken und weiter hinab. McGonagall schloss die Augen. Es fühlte befreiend an, so offen und frei mit der jungen Hexe zu sein.

Hermione verweilte nicht dort, auch wenn sie es gerne wollte. Es war weder der richtige Ort noch die richtige Zeit für diese Dinge. Es würde eine Zeit für Leidenschaft geben, eben nur nicht heute. Sie waren beide zu wund, ihre Gefühle zu plötzlich und zu lebendig, um einen Impuls nachzugeben.

"Möchtest du mich heute Abend in meinen Räumen besuchen und Dinner mit mir haben?", fragte Minerva ruhig.

Hermione lächelte. „Deine Räume haben es durch dieses Chaos geschafft?"

Die ältere Hexe schnaubte. „Zum größten Teil. Ich habe jetzt Platz für ein großes Panaroma-Fenster, wo früher eine Wand war."

Hermione lachte leise, als Minervas Kommentar die zwischen ihnen brodelnde sexuelle Spannung etwas abmilderte. Sie setzte ihre Pflege fort und stoppte, als sie Minervas linkes Knie errechte. Dieses war zerschlagen und geschwollen.

"Merlin! Wie ist das passiert?" Sie hob McGonagalls Knie zur Wasseroberfläche und brachte ihre Mentorin damit aus dem Gleichgewicht.

"Hermione!", keuchte McGonagall laut und versank im Wasser.

Hermione kicherte, als McGonagall prustend wieder auftauchte. „Verflixt, Weib!", grummelte die ältere Hexe und spritzte der jüngeren Wasser ins Gesicht.

Lachend spritzte Hermione zurück.

Minerva erwiderte den Wasserschwall mit einem noch kräftigeren, den Hermione wieder zurückgab. Es ging hin und her zwischen ihnen, bis Minerva sich schließlich auf die jüngere Hexe stürzte und sie untertauchte.

Hermione tauchte wie eine Wassergöttin wieder an die Oberfläche, funkelnde Tröpfchen verzierten ihren Körper wie Diamanten.

Beim Anblick dieser Schönheit vor ihr schnappte die ältere Hexe nach Luft. „Wirst du mit mir zu Abend essen?", fragte sie erneut.

Hermione schaute in aufrichtige grüne Augen und sah die Wahrheit in ihnen geschrieben. Eine Wahrheit für sie, und nur für sie allein.

Minerva McGonagall liebte sie.

"Ja, ich werde da sein."

ENDE


End file.
